Several suits are known in the art to be worn by aircraft pilots. However, several of them are either too hot to wear comfortably, too rigid to wear comfortably, and/or uncomfortable when worn in a sitting position. Furthermore, some of them unduly restrict movement of the limbs when the pilot carries out various actions such as taking hold of headphones and reaching for the aircraft dashboard.